The present invention relates to a propeller fan constituting a blower together with a drive motor; a molding die for the propeller fan; and a fluid feeding device provided with the blower, such as an outside unit of an air conditioner, an air cleaner, a humidifier, a dehumidifier, an electric fan, a fan heater, a cooling device, and a ventilator.
Conventionally, a propeller fan is used in a blower or a cooler. For example, the outside unit of an air conditioner is provided with a propeller fan for cooling.
The propeller fan for cooling has conventionally had a problem such that it produces high noise at rotation and thus is inefficient. Airflow may be reduced to lower the noise, which then presents a problem of insufficient achievement of cooling effect.
Moreover, there also was a problem of heavy weight, increasing not only the cost of manufacturing, but also the load applied to a drive motor at startup of the blower. Thus, the weight of the propeller fan may be made lighter, simply, by reducing the thickness of a blade. However, when the thickness of the blade is simply reduced, flow tends to separate from the wing, causing a problem such that, in addition to that the noise is increased, the rigidity of the blade is lowered, a centrifugal force deforms the blade at the time of operation of the blower, which reduces the height of the fan in the axial direction, and thus the airflow is degraded.
Moreover, there also was a problem such that the strength in the vicinity of a root of the blade is lower, causing the fan to rotate at a high speed when windblast is applied to the blower, and the centrifugal force therefrom damages the fan. Here, as a simple manner, the thickness of the blade root may partially be increased in order to increase the strength of the propeller fan. However, when the thickness of a part of the blade root is simply increased, cooling time at fabrication is increased to a large degree, raising the cost.
The present invention was made in view of the problems in the conventional example above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a propeller fan that can realize high airflow, high efficiency and low noise; a die for molding the same; and a fluid feeding device that can realize high airflow, high efficiency and low noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a propeller fan that can realize high airflow, high efficiency, low noise, light weight and low cost; a die for molding the same; and a fluid feeding device that can realize high airflow, high efficiency, low noise, light weight and low cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a propeller fan that can realize high airflow, high efficiency, low noise, light weight, low cost and increased strength; a die for molding the same; and a fluid feeding device that can realize high airflow, high efficiency, low noise, light weight, low cost and increased strength.
In a propeller fan according to the present invention, when coordinates in a cylindrical coordinate system having a z axis as a rotation axis of the propeller fan are (r, xcex8, z), a curved shape defined by a r coordinate value, a xcex8 coordinate value and a z coordinate value indicated in Tables 3 and 4 below is determined as a base shape of the blade surface of the propeller fan, and the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at least one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
In Tables 3 and 4, r indicates a non-dimensional r coordinate in the radial direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, xcex8 indicates a non-dimensional xcex8 coordinate in the circumferential direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, and z indicates a non-dimensional z coordinate in the axial direction (the direction of height) in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan.
Moreover, the top of each column (zu) indicates a coordinate value on a negative pressure side (suction side) of the propeller fan, whereas the bottom of each column (zd) indicates a coordinate value on a positive pressure side (blowing side) thereof. Table 3 indicates a non-dimensional coordinate value of z where r is within the range of 0.4 to 0.95 and where xcex8 is within the range of 0.042 to 1, and Table 4 indicates non-dimensional coordinate values of r, xcex8 and z at an outer edge portion of a blade. It is noted that the contents of Table 1 are the same as those in Table 3, and the contents of Table 2 are the same as those in Table 4.
Furthermore, values within the range of xc2x15% of the coordinate values calculated by transformation formulas of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a range of error and equivalent to the coordinate values of the present invention. This means that the shape defined by the coordinate values within the range of xc2x15% of the coordinate values calculated by transformation formulas of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a technical range of the present invention.
In addition, the shape defined by coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming coordinate values indicated in Tables 1 to 4 should also be interpreted as included within the range of equivalent to the base shape of the present invention.
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to one aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at least one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
When the diameter of the propeller fan of the present invention is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (7) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).
It is noted that, in such a case that a transformation formula is used to change the form of the base shape, coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4 may also be used to obtain the same result. Therefore, coordinate values calculated using such transformed coordinate values should also be interpreted as included in the technical range of the present invention, as long as the values can be calculated by respective transformation formulas below.                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                  λ                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        7        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (7) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (8) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                                      360                    n                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        8        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (8) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (9) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                                                            2400                      7                                        xc3x97                                          h                      D                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        9        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to yet another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (9) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is v, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (10) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                                            10                      13                                        ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                                                                                    -                                                  10                          13                                                                    ⁢                                              D                        ⁡                                                  (                                                      1                            -                            v                                                    )                                                                    xc3x97                      0.35                                        +                                          vD                      2                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                  λ                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        10        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (10) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of the boss portion is v, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates ((r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (11) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                                            10                      13                                        ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                                                                                    -                                                  10                          13                                                                    ⁢                                              D                        ⁡                                                  (                                                      1                            -                            v                                                    )                                                                    xc3x97                      0.35                                        +                                          vD                      2                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                                      360                    n                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        11        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a yet further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (11) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of the boss portion is xcexd, and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (12) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Tables 3 and 4. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                                            10                      13                                        ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                                                                                    -                                                  10                          13                                                                    ⁢                                              D                        ⁡                                                  (                                                      1                            -                            v                                                    )                                                                    xc3x97                      0.35                                        +                                          vD                      2                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                                                            2400                      7                                        xc3x97                                          h                      D                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        12        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (12) above.
A fluid feeding device of the present invention includes a blower having any one of the propeller fans described above and a drive motor driving the propeller fan.
In a propeller fan according to the present invention, when coordinates in a cylindrical coordinate system having a z axis as a rotation axis of the propeller fan are (r, xcex8, z), a curved shape defined by a r coordinate value, a xcex8 coordinate value and a z coordinate value indicated in Table 2 below is determined as a base shape of the surface of a blade of the propeller fan, and the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at lease one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
In Table 102, r indicates a non-dimensional r coordinate in the radial direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, xcex8 indicates a non-dimensional xcex8 coordinate in the circumferential direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, and z indicates a non-dimensional z coordinate in the axial direction (the direction of height) in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan.
Moreover, the top of each column (zu) indicates a coordinate value on a negative pressure side (suction side) of the propeller fan, whereas the bottom of each column (zd) indicates a coordinate value on a positive pressure side (blowing side). Table 102 indicates a non-dimensional coordinate value of z where r is within the range of 0.3 to 0.95 and xcex8 is within the range of 0.042 to 1. It is noted that the contents of Table 101 are the same as those in Table 102.
Furthermore, values within the range of xc2x15% of coordinate values calculated by a transformation formula of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a range of error and equivalent to the coordinate values of the present invention. This means that the shape defined by the coordinate values within the range of xc2x15% of the coordinate values calculated by a transformation formula of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a technical range of the present invention.
In addition, the shape defined by coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming coordinate values indicated in Table 102 should also be interpreted as included within the range of equivalent to the base shape of the present invention.
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to one aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at least one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
When the diameter of the propeller fan of the present invention is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (107) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).
It is noted that in such a case that a transformation formula is used to change the form of the base shape, coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2 may be used to obtain the same result. Therefore, coordinate values calculated using such transformed coordinate values should also be interpreted as included in the technical range of the present invention, as long as the value can be calculated by respective transformation formulas below.                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                  λ                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        107        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (107) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (108) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                                      360                    n                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        108        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (108) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (109) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                wherein                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                      D                    2                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                  0                                                                                                        c                =                                                      2400                    7                                    xc3x97                                      h                    D                                                                                                                                            xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        109        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to yet another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (109) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (110) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      r                    1                                    =                                                            a                      xc3x97                      r                                        +                                          b                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      θ                    1                                    =                                                            c                      xc3x97                      θ                                        +                                          d                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        deg                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      u                                                        =                                                                                    e                        u                                            xc3x97                                              z                        u                                                              +                                                                  f                        u                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      z                                          1                      ⁢                      d                                                        =                                                                                    e                        d                                            xc3x97                                              z                        d                                                              +                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              (                        mm                        )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  (                                      a                    ,                    c                    ,                                          e                      u                                        ,                                                                                            e                          d                                                ⁢                                                  :                                                ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        factor                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        proportionality                                            ;                      b                                        ,                    d                    ,                                          f                      u                                        ,                                                                  f                        d                                            ⁢                                              :                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      constant                                                        )                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  a                  =                                                            20                      29                                        ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                                                                                                                                                      xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  b                  =                                                                                    -                                                  20                          29                                                                    ⁢                                              D                        ⁡                                                  (                                                      1                            -                            v                                                    )                                                                    xc3x97                      0.275                                        +                                          vD                      2                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  c                  =                  λ                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  d                  ⁢                                      :                                    ⁢                  optional                                                                                                                          xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  h                  =                                                            e                      u                                        ≧                                          e                      d                                                                                                                                                                xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                                      f                    u                                    ≧                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    optional                                                                                      }                            (        110        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to yet another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (110) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (111) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                                      20                    29                                    ⁢                                      D                    ⁡                                          (                                              1                        -                        v                                            )                                                                                                                                              b                =                                                                            -                                              20                        29                                                              ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                              xc3x97                    0.275                                    +                                                            v                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      D                                        2                                                                                                                          c                =                                  360                  /                  n                                                                                                        d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        111        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (111) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (112) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 102. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                                      20                    29                                    ⁢                                      D                    ⁡                                          (                                              1                        -                        v                                            )                                                                                                                                              b                =                                                                            -                                              20                        29                                                              ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                              xc3x97                    0.275                                    +                                                            v                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      D                                        2                                                                                                                          c                =                                                      2400                    7                                    xc3x97                                      h                    D                                                                                                                          d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        112        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (112) above.
A fluid feeding device of the present invention includes a blower having any one of the propeller fans described above and a drive motor driving the propeller fan.
In a propeller fan according to the present invention, when coordinates in a cylindrical coordinate system having a z axis as a rotation axis of the propeller fan are (r, xcex8, z), the shape of a curved surface defined by a r coordinate value, a xcex8 coordinate value and a z coordinate value indicated in Table 202 below is determined as a base shape of the surface of a blade of the propeller fan, and the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at least one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
In Table 202, r indicates a non-dimensional r coordinate in the radial direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, xcex8 indicates a non-dimensional xcex8 coordinate in the circumferential direction in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan, and z indicates a non-dimensional z coordinate in the axial direction (the direction of height) in the cylindrical coordinate system having the z axis as the rotation axis of the propeller fan.
Moreover, the top of each column (zu) indicates a coordinate value on a negative pressure side (suction side) of the propeller fan, whereas the bottom of each column (zd) indicates a coordinate value on a positive pressure side (blowing side) thereof. Table 202 indicates a non-dimensional coordinate value of z where r is within the range of 0.3 to 0.95 and where xcex8 is within the range of 0.042 to 1. It is noted that the contents of Table 201 are the same as those in Table 202.
Furthermore, values within the range of xc2x15% of coordinate values calculated by a transformation formula of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a range of error and equivalent to the coordinate values of the present invention. This means that the shape defined by the coordinate values within the range of xc2x15% of coordinate values calculated by a transformation formula of the present invention should be interpreted as included in a technical range of the present invention.
In addition, the shape defined by coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming coordinate values indicated in Table 202 should also be interpreted as included within the range of equivalent to the base shape of the present invention.
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to one aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface obtained by enlarging or reducing the base shape in at least one of r, xcex8 and z directions.
When the diameter of the propeller fan of the present invention is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (207) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).
It is noted that, in such a case that a transformation formula is used to change the form of the base shape, coordinate values obtained by uniformly transforming three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2 may also be used to obtain the same result. Therefore, coordinate values calculated using such transformed coordinate values should also be interpreted as included in the technical range of the present invention, as long as the values can be calculated by respective transformation formulas below.                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                  D                  /                  2                                                                                                        b                =                0                                                                                        c                =                λ                                                                                        d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        207        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (207) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (208) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                  D                  /                  2                                                                                                        b                =                0                                                                                        c                =                                  360                  /                  n                                                                                                        d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        208        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (208) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (209) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 202 above. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                  D                  /                  2                                                                                                        b                =                0                                                                                        c                =                                                      2400                    7                                    xc3x97                                      h                    D                                                                                                                          d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        209        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to yet another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (209) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the expansion angle of the blade is xcex; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (210) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 202. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                                      20                    29                                    ⁢                                      D                    ⁡                                          (                                              1                        -                        v                                            )                                                                                                                                              b                =                                                                            -                                              20                        29                                                              ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                              xc3x97                    0.275                                    +                                                            v                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      D                                        2                                                                                                                          c                =                λ                                                                                        d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        210        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (210) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, the height in the z direction which is the axial direction is h, and the number of blades is n; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (211) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 202. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                                      20                    29                                    ⁢                                      D                    ⁡                                          (                                              1                        -                        v                                            )                                                                                                                                              b                =                                                                            -                                              20                        29                                                              ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                              xc3x97                    0.275                                    +                                                            v                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      D                                        2                                                                                                                          c                =                                  360                  /                  n                                                                                                        d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        211        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to a further aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (211) above.
When the diameter of the propeller fan is D, the boss ratio which is the ratio of the diameter of the propeller fan to that of a boss portion is xcexd, and the height in the z direction which is the axial direction of the propeller fan is h; r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) that define the surface on the suction side of the blade and r, xcex8, z coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) that define the surface on the blowing side of the blade are obtained by a transformation formula (212) below using three-dimensional coordinate values indicated in Table 2. Then, the surface of the blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d).                                                                                           r                  1                                =                                                      a                    xc3x97                    r                                    +                                      b                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                θ                  1                                =                                                      c                    xc3x97                    θ                                    +                                      d                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (deg)                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    u                                                  =                                                                            e                      u                                        xc3x97                                          z                      u                                                        +                                                            f                      u                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                                                z                                      1                    ⁢                    d                                                  =                                                                            e                      d                                        xc3x97                                          z                      d                                                        +                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      mm                      )                                                                                                                                              (                                  a                  ,                  c                  ,                                      e                    u                                    ,                                                            e                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  factor of proportionality;                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    b                                    ,                  d                  ,                                      f                    u                                    ,                                                            f                      d                                        ⁢                                          :  constant                                                                      )                                                                                        wherein                                                                                        a                =                                                      20                    29                                    ⁢                                      D                    ⁡                                          (                                              1                        -                        v                                            )                                                                                                                                              b                =                                                                            -                                              20                        29                                                              ⁢                                          D                      ⁡                                              (                                                  1                          -                          v                                                )                                                              xc3x97                    0.275                                    +                                                            v                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      D                                        2                                                                                                                          c                =                                                      2400                    7                                    xc3x97                                      h                    D                                                                                                                          d                :   optional                                                                                        h                =                                                      e                    u                                    ≧                                      e                    d                                                                                                                                            f                  u                                ≧                                                      f                    d                                    ⁢                                      :   optional                                                                                      }                            (        212        )            
In a die for molding a propeller fan according to another aspect of the present invention, the surface of a portion forming the surface of a blade of the propeller fan is configured by a curved surface defined by the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1u) and the coordinates (r1, xcex81, z1d) obtained by the transformation formula (212) above.
A fluid feeding device of the present invention includes a blower having any one of the propeller fans described above and a drive motor driving the propeller fan.